


Tim's Obsession

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, Dark, Dark Tim, Forced Masturbation, Forced Nudity, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pornography, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake-centric, Underage Masturbation, creepy Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Ever since Dick was Robin, there's been a little boy in the shadows who takes pictures of a different kind...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there's a dozen or so tags I'm missing.
> 
> Basically, this is a horrible picture and Tim is super fucking creepy.
> 
> Suggest any tags I might need!

If Bruce knew about Tim’s... _ hobby _ for lack of a better word, he probably would have worked harder to prevent Tim from taking on the mantle of Robin.

As it was, the World’s Greatest Detective remained oblivious, no matter how long Tim stared at Dick while they showered or changed in the cave.

When Tim succeeded in taking on the role of Robin, he sent up a silent cheer that Bruce had never found his  _ other  _ collection of photographs he’d taken. Sometimes he wondered what Bruce would do if he knew young Timothy had been taking Pornography worthy photos of both Robin’s one and two.

Or that, when he got older, he jacked off to them in his room.

………..

“Hey, Replacement.”

Tim nearly jumped a mile out of his skin when Jason’s hand got him in the back of his head, drawing him from his daydreams as he’d absently stared at Dick while the acrobat peeled off the top of his skin tight suit so Alfred could look over a ‘minor’ stab wound he’d gotten on patrol.

“Uh, yeah?” Tim stammered, turning to face Jason and hoping the second Robin couldn’t see the flush on his cheeks.

“You’re staring,” Jason said. “Cut it out. It’s creepy.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Tim rushed to say, wondering how long Jason had been watching him and hoping the older hadn’t seen him taking pictures.

Jason hesitated, looking like he wanted to add more but at that moment, Alfred called him over and he didn’t get a chance. 

Tim let out a quiet breath once he was gone, heart racing a mile a minute. That was close. That was the closest he had ever come to being found out.

So why did he still have a fucking hard on?

He closed his eyes, willing his heart to slow as he slipped his phone into his jeans pocket. Alfred didn’t need a health check from him so he was free to head up to the manor and go to bed.

As soon as he was gone, he turned and very briskly made his way to his room.

……………..

Several weeks passed and Jason never brought up the incident again, not to Tim or Dick and Tim took that as his cue that Jason had either forgotten or chalked it up to nothing important.

Or forgotten  _ because  _ he’d chalked it up to nothing important.

Either way, no one had confronted Tim and now he was curled on Dick’s shit couch, eating pizza with the older boy and wondering how the hell Dick managed to stay so fucking fit despite his poor diet.

“You okay, Timbo?” Dick asked, prompting Tim out of his thoughts. “You zoned out a bit there.”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine,” Tim rushed to assure. “Sorry, uh, tired I guess. Haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Do any of us sleep well?” Dick asked with a fond laugh. “Do you want to head to bed?”

“Dick, it’s only eleven,” Tim replied. “Are you going to be able to fall asleep?”

Dick scoffed. “Timmy, Imma be out as soon as my head hits the pillow,” Dick replied. “I’ve been running not stop for at least seventy-two hours. I swear, my eyes are buzzing in their sockets from how much coffee I’ve consumed.”

“Then sleep is definitely a good idea,” Tim said, standing and frowning when Dick laughed, standing as well. “What’s so funny?”

“You suggesting sleep,” Dick replied, still laughing. “You’re the most coffee addicted one of the family and  _ you’re  _ telling  _ me  _ to go to sleep?”

“Shut up and get in bed.”

………….

This was dangerous. This was stupid and could get Tim caught and he didn’t have his list of excuses memorized yet. He didn’t have  _ any  _ excuse for why he was crawling into Dick’s bed at three in the morning, illuminating the room just enough that his brother’s bare skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

He’d always loved that Dick slept in just a pair of boxers and sometimes Tim fantasized about the two of them lying to bed, his hand down Dick’s boxers as he stroked his brother to the edge and over.

He swallowed thickly as he adjusted his hard and aching cock in his jeans, taking another picture of Dick’s relaxed face, angelic in sleep with strands of ebony hair falling into his closed and fluttering lids.

He hesitated, setting his phone aside as an idea came to mind. He shouldn’t execute it. He  _ shouldn’t.  _ If Dick woke up, everything would be  _ over _ .

But he’d wanted it for so long…

He took a deep breath, laying down beside Dick and reaching a shaking hand out to brush Dick’s hair off his face. The acrobat shifted slightly but otherwise didn’t wake.

Confidence growing, Tim gently cupped Dick’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the acrobat’s cheekbones before moving in slowly.

Dick’s lips were soft and smooth and Tim suddenly thanked every god he knew that this was his first kiss. 

Reluctantly, he pulled back, pressing his forehead to Dick’s and gazing down at the one man he’d ever compared to an Angel on Earth. For more reasons than just his looks. 

Dick always believed the best in everyone. 

Always saw the good. It was why he wasn’t a problem. Why he would  _ never  _ even come close to imagining what Tim jerked off to every night.

Jason though...Jason and Damian were questionable mostly because both had a habit of slamming into Tim’s room without knocking.

Damian also had a habit of digging through Tim’s stuff when he wasn’t around.

Tim knew because he had cameras in his room. Had cameras in all of Jason’s safehouses as well as Dick’s apartment.

And they never knew.

They would never fucking know.

……………………

Tim’s dreams were finally coming true and he couldn’t do  _ shit  _ because fucking  _ Bruce  _ was standing right. Fucking.  _ There _ .

Holding Dick up as the acrobat keened and  _ begged  _ Bruce to fuck him, tugging on the Bat’s cape in desperation as Bruce kept his cool and demanded Red Hood get to their location with an antidote for Ivy’s pollen.

Tim could barely focus past the sinful words slipping out of Dick’s plush lips, mind drifting back to their kiss that he couldn’t stop wishing Dick had experienced.

None of Dick’s relationships had worked out and the acrobat was so desperate for love and affection that he kept throwing himself from one person to another.

That filled Tim with irrational anger. If Dick would just open his eyes he’d realize that everything he’d ever wanted in a lover was standing right in front of him in the form of Tim Drake!

“Red Robin.”

Tim flinched, dragging his gaze from Dick to look up at Bruce. “Yes?” he asked.

“I need you to watch Nightwing for me,” Bruce replied, unaware of how Tim’s heart skipped a beat for the words. “Red Hood is involved in a scuffle and can’t get out. I need to assist him in order to get the anti-dote.”

“Yeah, no, o-o-of course,” Tim rushed to say, tripping over numb feet to stand by Batman’s side, taking his desperate and whining partner from him.

“Don’t let him get hurt. Get him inside the warehouse if you have to,” Bruce said firmly before turning and vanishing over the edge of the roof.

As soon as he was gone, Dick’s hot breath was against Tim’s neck. “Timmy,” he said breathlessly, clutching tightly to the slightly slimmer boy. “Tim, please. I  _ need  _ you.”

_ God _ , weren’t those just the words Tim had only ever dreamed of hearing coming from those lips.

“Dick…” Tim’s voice shook as he broke his own heart. “I  _ can’t _ .”

“No one has to know,” Dick continued to whine. “Please Tim.”

That was all it took to break Tim’s - admittedly weak - self control.

………………

Dick fell over the desk in the warehouse office like a puddle, already spreading his legs and struggling with numb fingers to undo his suit.

“What do you want me to do?” Tim asked breathlessly, helping Dick strip and gulping when he set eyes on the other’s hard and leaking erection, red and desperate for touch.

“Just touch me  _ please!”  _ Dick sobbed, on the edge of tears with how much he hurt. Tim swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Just wait,” he said, pulling out one of his tools and setting it to track Bruce and Jason. That way he could watch for them to get closer so he could know when to close everything up.

Any other time, he might be worried about  _ Dick _ but the acrobat was under the influence of Ivy’s Pollen. He wasn’t going to remember anything.

Tim was banking on that.

……………

After that night with Dick, Tim had enough fantasy material, enough  _ real  _ experience, to get him through the next year. It was heartbreaking to hear Dick’s little cries as Tim had to zip them both into their suits but also reassuring to know his brother wasn’t going to die from not getting off enough.

It was a few days later and Tim couldn’t shake the feeling that Dick was avoiding him. Still, he knew what it was liking coming down from Ivy’s Pollen’s high and he figured Dick was just tired.

Boy was he fucking  _ wrong _ .

Tim rushed to put his things away and shove his flaccid cock back into his jeans when he heard a rap on the door.

“Come in!”

He went still went Dick walked in, expression neutral. That...didn’t bode too well.

“Hey Dick,” Tim prompted with a smile when Dick didn’t say anything or move much farther from the middle of the floor. “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?” Dick asked, expression very carefully controlled.

“Yeah, always,” Tim replied. “What’s on your mind?”

“That night I got dosed with Ivy’s Pollen,” Dick said slowly. “B left me with you, right?”

“Yeah, he had to help Jason,” Tim replied. 

“Did anything happen?”

Tim shook his head. “Nothing at all,” he lied. “I mean, you  _ tried  _ to get me to help yuo but I didn’t.”

“Are you sure?”

Tim frowned. “Yeah, of course I’m sure.”

“Really? Cause B’s security footage in yours and Dick’s masks kind of tells a different story.”

Tim went still wehn Jason strolled in, CD held between his fingers as he perched himself on TIm’s bed, grabbing the younger’s laptop.

Tim reacted without thinking. “No, don’t-!”

The room went silent when Jason opened Tim’s laptop to reveal the younger’s background screen as a photoshopped picture of hundreds of pictures of Dick and Jason shirtless.

“Well Dickie,” Jason said, looking up at the acrobat. “Looks like we don’t have to play the video for him after all.”

He turned the laptop around but Dick looked away before he could see the pictures. Tim couldn’t meet their gaze when he felt both settle on them.

“Anything you want to tell us, Timbo?” Jason asked.

“Don’t tell Bruce!” Tim cried instantly. “Please, he can’t know!”

“Listen, kid-”

“We won’t tell Bruce,” Dick said, stepping forward and cutting Jason off. “But  _ only  _ if this stops. Now.”

“ _ And _ ,” Jason added after Tim had nodded so hard he’d nearly nodded his head off. “You delete every  _ single  _ picture you have.”

“That’s going to be kind of hard,” Tim said quietly.

“Why’s that?” Jason frowned.

“Some of them are printed,” Tim mumbled. “And there’s some on my phone. And on my laptop. And about a dozen or so more on a dozen or so different hard-drives.”

“God, Tim,” Jason growled. “This is-”

“You have until Friday to delete everything,” Dick told him. “Jason and I will check on Friday. If we find  _ anything  _ then we tell Bruce.”

Tim ducked his head. “I understand,” he said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s gonna take a lot more than ‘sorry’ to make this go away,” Jason said as he stood and tossed the laptop at Tim who barely caught it. “Now get cracking.”

Tim watched them go, sighing quietly as he opened his laptop and began methodically deleting picture after picture after picture.

But that was fine. They’d search his stuff and wouldn’t find any pictures. Losing these wasn’t  _ too  _ big of a deal.

After all, Tim still had his cameras.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since Dick and Jason found out about Tim's interests and as far as the two of them know, Tim deleted everything he had.
> 
> And he did.
> 
> Technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter of this was requested and after asking for some prompts which were wonderful, I've gotten motivated to make this longer than a two-shot or whatever they're called.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Several months later, Dick and Jason didn’t bring up the situation but there was also this distinct tension in the air whenever the three of them were in the same room as one another.

Tim had ‘deleted’ all the pictures he had and moved out of the manor into his own two bedroom home the moment he was eighteen. Living on his own was better than he could have hoped with absolutely no risk of someone walking in on him.

The cameras in Dick and Jason’s individual homes remained untouched and every Friday night, Tim would click into them to jerk off to whatever mundane task Dick or Jason was doing that night.

So imagine his surprise when he clicked into the camera in Dick’s apartment to find Jason looking right at it.

“What is it?” Dick asked.

“A camera,” Jason replied, looking down at Dick.

Even in the grainy feed, it was obvious that Dick went pale. “Someone’s been watching me?”

Jason opened his mouth before a growl came out of his throat and he looked towards the camera.

“Tim, I swear to  _ fucking  _ god,” he snapped before ripping the camera from the wall and disabling the feed.

Tim leaned back, eyes wide.

Shit, he was  _ so  _ dead.

………………

“We  _ told  _ you to get rid of everything!” Jason snarled, grabbing Tim by the front of his shirt and slamming him into the wall while Dick quietly closed the front door after making sure there was no one out on the street watching and waiting to call the police.

“Technically,” Tim managed. “You only told me to delete the pictures.”

“He has a point,” Dick said quietly from behind the couch.

“You shut your face, Dickhead,” Jason snapped. “Or do I need to remind you of the several cameras we found in your bathroom and shower?”

Dick ducked his head and didn’t say anything. Once he was sure Dick would stay quiet, Jason turned his blazing green eyes on Tim.

“How long have you been watching us?” he demanded. “The  _ truth _ , Drake.  _ Now _ !”

Tim licked his lips, eyes flicking between Jason and Dick before finally settling on Jason.

“Why does it matter?”

Jason looked murderous. “Are you fucking serious?” he growled. “Did you  _ seriously  _ just fucking ask me that!?”

“Tim, you’re invading our personal space,” Dick said softly. “Not to mention, we’re not consenting to this. This is-”

“Non-consensual pornography.”

Dick pressed his lips together. “I was going to say  _ wrong _ but that as well. How long have you been watching us, Tim?”

Tim hung his head, unable to look at either of them and instead settling his gaze on Jason’s crotch as he replied,

“Since you were Robin.”

“Since  _ I  _ was Robin?” Dick asked.

“Yes.”

“Fucking hell,” Jason snapped, throwing Tim to the ground. “I knew there was a reason I hated you!”

“You can’t tell Bruce!” Tim shouted, scrambling to his feet. “Please, you can’t!”

“Oh don’t worry, we’re not going to tell Bruce,” Jason assured, moving back towards Dick and the apartment door. “We’re telling the police.”

Dick turned as well and Tim’s blood turned to ice in panic. If they walked ot those doors, there was no where he could run that Bruce or Jason wouldn’t find him.

Thinking quickly, Tim jerked to the side to grab the metal rod from his curtains that he’d broken several weeks earlier. He rushed forward, bringing it down on the back of Jason’s head.

The older boy crumpled to the ground and Dick turned, eyes wide. Panicking, Tim hit Dick as well and shuddered at the sound the acrobat’s head made as it hit the ground.

“Shit,” Tim whispered, breathing heavily. “Shit, shit, shit.”

……………..

Jason woke with a jerk and a curse, tugging on his arms only to find them bound above him. He growled softly, shaking his head and trying to shake away the dizziness as he looked around the dark basement, easily spotting Dick restrained nearby.

“Dick,” Jason hissed, tugging on the stubborn cuffs and huffing when they didn’t give. “Dick!”

Dick jerked awake with a soft gasp, wincing when his shoulders tugged and he looked up at the cuffs before turning to face Jason.

“Jason?” he asked. “What the hell happened?”

“You tell me,” Jason replied. “I think I got struck in the back fo the head.”

Understanding flooded Dick’s eyes. “It was Tim,” he said. “He knocked us out.”

Jason groaned, dropping his head against the concrete wall behind him only to wince at the pain.

“Of fucking course he did,” he whispered.

“Maybe we could have handled this better,” Dick murmured.

“Are you serious?” jason demanded. “What should we have done differently, Dick!? He’s been watching you since you were  _ eight!  _ He’s been watching you shower and probably getting off on it!”

“Do you think he watches Damian?”

“Damian would cut my head off if I tried.”

Dick and Jason turned towards the door to find Tim standing in the doorway, watching them with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Let us out of here you freak!” Jason snapped.

Tim’s reply was toneless. “No.”

“Tim, please,” Dick said quietly. “This has gone too far. We can talk about it.”

“Talk about it?” Tim asked, scoffing. “You really expect me to believe that? Dick, the minute I let either of you out of here I’m as good as dead.”

“Because perverts like you deserve to be behind bars,” Jason snarled. “I hate people like you.”

“I know,” Tim said, turning his gaze to Jason. “Are you hungry?”

“Like hell we’re going to eat anything  _ you _ give us!” Jason snapped.

Tim smiled, shaking his head fondly as though watching a child at play. “I assumed as much,” he said. “I’ll be back to check on you later.”

“Tim,  _ please _ !” Dick begged once more. “Just let us go!”

“I know this is hard, Dick,” Tim said gently. “But I’m not mean. I won’t hurt you. I promise, you’ll grow to prefer it here.”

He left the two vigilantes with that less than reassuring thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, my dudes!
> 
> If there's anything you want to see Tim do to Dick and/or Jason, leave a comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim has Dick and Jason right where he wants them

“Dick, you can’t be serious!” Jason demanded.

“Jason,” Dick said calmly, unphased by the other’s anger. “We don’t have a choice.”

“I’d rather starve to death then intentionally let him drug me,” Jason snapped.

“Well I don’t care,” Dick said, eyes blazing. “He knows how long we can go without food and water, Jason. Can you seriously tell me you’ll be able to hold out when and if he comes down here with food and water.”

“Dick,” Jason said firmly. “You  _ do  _ understand what he’s going to do to us, right?”

“Yeah, Jason, I do,” Dick said firmly. “You forget, he’s already done it to me while I was under Ivy’s influence.”

Jason winced. He’d actually forgotten about that. “I’m sorry.”

“Jason, we’re at his mercy right now,” Dick said, ignoring Jason’s apology. “Our best course of action for the moment is to just go along with whatever he wants. At least until someone realizes we’re missing.”

“But we didn’t tell anyone about Tim,” Jason said.

“That’s not true,” Dick said softly, glancing towards the basement door.

Jason frowned. “Wait,  _ you _ told someone?”

“I don’t want Tim going to prison,” Dick said firmly. “And I don’t want to tell Bruce.”

“Well then there’s really no other-”

“I told Dinah,” Dick cut in. “She offered to counsel him or find him a counselor he’ll talk to.”

“And I’m guessing you never told Tim?”

“Dinah said I shouldn’t be alone with him,” Dick replied. “Neither of us should.”

“Well we fucked that up pretty hard, didn’t we?” Jason drawled. “All because you couldn't get your head out of your ass enough to realize Tim is  _ dangerous  _ and Bruce needs to know.”

Dick scowled. “He’s our brother, Jason.”

“Which makes what he’s doing even worse.”

……………..

“You have to eat,” Tim said calmly, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned in the doorway.

“When we know you’ve drugged it?” Jason sneered. “No thanks.”

“You’ll have to eat eventually,” Tim told him. “And maybe you won’t because you’d rather die but Dick?” his expression softened as he looked over at the acrobat who had stubbornly chosen to watch the ground. “Dick will eat it. Won’t you, Dick?”

“You leave me alone,” Jason growled in a low, threatening tone. “You don’t touch him.”

Tim smiled, stepping into the basement and quietly closing the door behind himself.

“Or what?” he asked sweetly. “What are you going to do?”

Jason bared his teeth, shooting a look at Dick who was furiously shaking his head. He knew what Jason was going to do and he was trying to bed him not to.

Well tough, Jason didn’t give a shit. Technically, this was all Dick’s fault for not wanting to tell anyone and trying to protect poor, precious little Timmy.

Well, with that logic you’d think Jason would try less to protect Dick, letting the acrobat take the brunt of everything.

But if there was one thing Jason hated, it was rapists of any kind and if he had to take the fall for Dick, he would.

As many times as he could.

“Take me instead,” Jason said, voice calm and even. “You’re obviously desperate to fuck one of us. Fuck me.”

“Jason, no!” Dick shouted. “Don’t!”

“Relax, Dick,” Tim said with a gentle smile. “You’ll get your turn.”

Jason sneered. “Leave him out of this.”

“If you want me to do that, you have to ask,” Tim said with a predatory grin as he moved closer, reaching out to tenderly stroke Jason’s white bangs off his forehead. “Go on. Ask me. Or maybe I’ll just take Dick.”

“Please fuck me,” Jason said, letting his mind think about anything except what he was saying and what was going to happen.

“See?” Tim asked. “Was that so bad? Now, should I fuck you here in front of Dick or in private?”

“Private,” Jason replied without hesitation, tuning Dick’s objections out. “Please.”

“As preferable as on a bed would be,” Tim mused, tapping his chin. “How do I know you won’t attack me the minute I remove the restraints?”

“I  _ won’t _ .”

“Jason, you’re the king of lies,” Tim said, laughing. “You’re the most dangerous, unstable,  _ crazy _ -”

“Rich, coming from you,” Jason drawled.

Tim ignored him and went on. “Member of the family. How do I know you’re not going to shoot me in the back of the head?”

“Aside from the fact that I don’t have any weapons and I’m wearing only boxers and a thin shirt?” Jason asked.

“Yes.”

“Because like it or not, Dick would never forgive me,” Jason replied. “And I’m letting you fuck me to protect him.”

“Jason…” Dick whispered. “Don’t do this.”

Tim hummed quietly. “Alright,” he finally agreed. He stepped forward, pulling a key from around his neck, leaning over Jason to uncuff the younger’s hands before bending down to uncuff his ankles.

Jason remained still, only standing when Tim guided him to his feet.

“Jason, no!” Dick shouted, squirming as Tim led Jason out of the basement. “ _ Jason _ !”

Jason ignored him, keeping his gaze ahead as he steeled himself for what was about to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets what he wants

“Father, Grayson has gone missing!” Damian shouted, bursting into Bruce’s bedroom and startling the man from what had probably been shaping up to be the best rest he’d gotten in months.

Now though, he’d never know.

“Damian, what?” he muttered, sitting up and flipping on the bedside lamp. “It’s four in the morning, what are you doing?”

“Grayson is missing,” Damian insisted, glaring at his father from the doorway. “Get up. We must look for him.”

“Damian, I need you to explain a little more,” Bruce requested.

Damian  _ growled _ . “Nightwing made no appearance tonight,” he declared.

“Maybe DIck is sick,” Bruce suggested. He hoped that was the case. His eldest son had been acting odd for the last few months. He could use the break.

“Grayson never takes breaks, even when he’s sick,” Damian told him. “After I noticed his absence, I went to his apartment. He wasn’t there but there was a pile of cameras on the coffee table and Todd’s jacket on the couch. I’d bet it’s  _ his  _ fault. He’s likely kidnapped Grayson, trying to get your attention.”

Bruce heaved a long, tired sigh. “Damian,” he began.

“You’re useless,” Damian cut in, turning on his heel. “I’m going to get Pennyworth.”

Bruce groaned.

…………….

“Master Damian, I must assure you that Master Jason has changed drastically since returning to us,” Alfred explained, very calmly despite the fact that Damian looked like an angry porcupine and it was four o’clock in the morning.

“And yet Grayson is  _ gone  _ and Todd is the only lead we have!” Damian insisted. 

Alfred nodded. “And you’re concern.”

Damian spluttered as though he’d been splashed with cold water. “Absolutely  _ not _ !” he insisted angrily, even going so far as to stomp his foot on the floor. “Now I demand you call Todd and  _ order  _ him to tell us where Grayson is!”

“Certainly, sir,” Alfred replied. “But in the morning.”

“It  _ is  _ morning!”

“Not morning enough for Master Jason to be awake,” Alfred explained.

Damian snarled. “ _ Fine _ !” he snapped, storming off. “I’ll just have to enlist Drake!”

……………………

**SIX HOURS EARLIER**

**10:00PM**

“Comfortable?” Tim asked as he jerked on the restraints binding Jason’s wrists to the headboard of the bed.

“No,” Jason replied.

Tim sighed. “Please cooperate, Jason,” he requested.

“Or what?” Jason asked as Tim stood and stretched his arms over his chest. The younger only sighed, shaking his head.

“I promise, Jason, you’re going to enjoy yourself,” Tim said, taking a seat on the bed to smile. “You just have to-”

“If I let you touch me however you want, are you going to leave Dick alone?” Jason asked.

“Well that wouldn’t be very fiar, leaving Dick out of it,” Tim told him. “I started with you because you were the most insistent. But I care for you both, Jason. I want you both.” his soft expression darkened for a moment. “Ever since Bruce took me in I have watched you and him do nothing but fight and I’ve watched him do nothing but tear Dick down. But now?” he smiled, slipping his hand under Jason’s shirt, thumbing over the second Robin’s nupple, drawing a hitched gasp/growl/groan from Jason’s throat.

“And now?” Jason forced out, biting his tongue as Tim rolled his nipple into hardness before moving over to his other one.

“And now, I can show you and Dick just how much you're really cared for,” Tim whispered, blessedly pulling his hand away, only to grip Jaosn’s chin and lean down to press their lips together.

With Tim’s hold on his chin, Jason could do nothing without hurting himself or Tim and even though he desperately wanted to hurt Tim, he had to remember he was doing this for Dick.

He could take this  _ for  _ Dick.

“You seemed a little too adjusted to letting me go first, even though you know I’m more dangerous,” Jason pointed out as Tim stood to undress, folding his clothes on the dresser nearby. “Why?”

“For exactly that reason, Jason,” Tim replied with a smile as he sat back on the bed, hard cock bouncing on his thighs. “You’re angry and aggressive because even in your childhood, you always had to fend for yourself. You never got the proper care.”

“And you’re going to give it to me?”

Jason couldn’t have seen it coming, even if he’d tried but a moment later, Tim’s hand was on his crotch, stroking and working his cock to unwilling hardness.

“Fuck,” Jason growled out, fighting down arousal even as his cock eagerly replied. 

“Just enjoy yourself, Jason,” Tim murmured, pulling his hand away to pull Jason’s boxers down, letting the older boy’s hard cock bounce up. “You’ll feel much better.”

Jason grit his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything and everything he could to tune Tim out. It didn’t quite work, especially when the younger boy leaned over him, gently stroking his cock in an infuriatingly slow rhythm.

By this point, it was taking all of Jason’s self-control to not beg for orgasm and he ended up biting his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” Tim purred and Jason peeled his eyes open to find the younger boy straddling him. “I’ll let you cum, but I want you to cum inside of me when you do.”

Jason had half a second to ask, “What?” before Tim was sinking onto his cock, drawing a groan from both of them. Tim sunk down near all the way with a speed that told Jason that the other fucked himself in the ass with toys  _ very  _ frequently.

Jaosn took hold of the headboard of the bed as well as possible with his hands restrained, gripping it tight and fighting the urge to cant his hips upwards as Tim slowly began to bounce on Jason’s cock.

“You can be vocal, you know?” Tim told him breathlessly. “I’d love to hear you.”

“Fuck,” Jason moaned.

Tim laughed somewhat crazily as he leaned over Jason. “I was hoping for something a little more eloquent,” he murmured. “But that will do. Now how about you cum for me?”

Jason choked on his breath as his body listened without him even wanting to and his shook through his orgasm, shuddering through almost overstimulation until Tim pulled himself up.

“So,” Tim said, laying on the bed. “Have I tamed you?”

Jason closed his eyes, swallowing thickly several times and wetting his lips before he replied.

“Hell no.”

_ Hell yes. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce calls Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but I like where I had ended it so it's fine

“Damian, enough,” Bruce snapped, turning to look at his son. “Enough. I  _ am  _ trying to find them.”

“It’s been a week,” Damian sneered. “Surely Todd isn’t  _ that  _ bright.”

“Damian, I don’t think Jason is the one behind this,” Bruce said.

“Oh?” Damian asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “And what makes you say that?”

“Alfred and I stopped by all of Jason’s safehouses that Alfred knows about,” Bruce replied. “Jason and Dick weren’t there. In fact, it didn’t look like anyone had been there for awhile.”

Damian pressed his lips together. “Call Drake,” he ordered. “Perhaps he knows something.”

Bruce was slightly surprised that Damian had been the one to think of calling Tim and also slightly disappointed with himself for not thinking of it first.

“Alright,” he agreed as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Tim’s number.

…………..

Tim heaved a tired sigh, smiling down at Dick. “You’ll be quit while I answer this, right?” he asked, waving his phone slowly enough that Dick could see Bruce’s caller ID flashing across the screen.

Dick didn’t reply, breathing heavily and squeezing his eyes closed as Tim carefully stood, leaving the vibrating anal plug buzzing away in Dick’s ass as he walked out of the room to answer the call.

“Hey B, what’s up?”

“Dick and Jason are missing,” Bruce said, getting right to the point. “Have you seen them?”

Tim hummed, glancing back towards where he could easily see Dick squirming from stimulation.

“No, not at all,” he replied, turning his gaze to the locked basement door. “Haven’t seen them since I moved out of the manor, I don't think.”

“You haven’t seen them in six months?” Bruce asked.

“I’ve been busy with work and cases and Jason already hates me on the best of days,” Tim replied, returning to the bedroom and smiling down at DIck who was barely keeping himself quiet.

Bruce grunted on the other end as Tim held the phone between his shoudler and ear while he pulled out a bottle of lube, quietly uncapping it and squeezing a large amount on his hand, reaching out to slick up Dick’s hard cock, noting the tears in the acrobat’s eyes as he realized what Tim planned to do.

“Sorry I can’t be of more help,” Tim said as he climbed onto the bed, slowly lowering himself down onto Dick, holding his breath to prevent himself from making any noise into the phone. “Have you tried calling them?”

“Both of their apartments are empty and there are a pile of cameras in Dick’s living room,” Bruce explained. “We’re thinking about going over to collect them, see if we can’t trace their origin point. See if we can find who was watching Dick.”

Tim went still, eyes wide. “I can help with that,” he offered. “I can stop by later, pick up the cameras if you like.”

“Good,” Bruce said, not noting any change in Tim’s voice. He hung up. Tim let out a soft breath, setting his phone down on the bedside table as he smiled down at Dick.

“Now,” he murmured. “Where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the last chapter

“Be and dear and help me, would you Jason?”

Jason glowered at Tim as he slowly got to his feet, following the younger up the stairs to the basement and into the bedroom. 

“What the fuck did you do!?” Jason snarled, rushing over to crouch in front of Dick who was curled in the corner of the room, shaking.

“Nothing,” Tim replied.

“Bullshit,” Jason snarled, hands hovering over Dick but never touching. “Dickie?” he called sweetly. “Can you hear me?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Tim asked, stepping forward.

“You shut your mouth,” Jason sneered, turning to glare at Tim before looking back to Dick, expression softening. “Dick, can you hear me?”

“Jay?” Dick asked weakly, voice broken. “Wh-where-”

“Shh, hey, it’s alright,” Jason promised, shifting to sit on the floor more comfortably. “You’re okay, Dick. She’s not here, I promise.”

Tim frowned. “Who?”

The look on Jason’s face would have been dangerous if he wasn’t stark naked safe for the same boxers he’d been wearing for a week.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” he growled before looking back at Dick. “She’s not here, Dick.”

“B-but I felt her,” Dick whispered, hands trembling as he reached out for Jason, letting the younger pull him close and tuck him against Jason’s chest. “I-I felt her, Jason, she was  _ touching  _ me again!”

“Dick, I killed her,” Jason said, tightening his grip on Dick. “She won’t ever touch you again.”

Realization flooded Tim’s mind. “Has Dick been raped before?”

“You mean before  _ you  _ while under the influence of Ivy’s Pollen?” Jason snapped though his voice remained low so as to not startle Dick who was shaking in his hold. “Yeah. Twice.”

“I never knew,” Tim said quietly. “I-I never-”

“Look, you have a sick infatuation with us and clearly that’s blinded you to everything else,” Jason declared. “But if you care about us even the slightest amount, then get us some water and crackers, alright? He needs to eat something.”

Tim was silent for a few moments before stepping forward. “Don’t leave.”

“Does Dick look like he’s in any condition to move?” Jason asked quietly. “Get what I asked for.”

Tim’s eyes flashed. “I will,” he said. “But you’re going to need to be punished for being so demanding. I want you to be happy here, Jason. But in order for that to happen-”

“I have to be an obedient little slut, yes, I know,” Jason drawled. “ _ Please  _ can you get crackers and water?”

Tim nodded. “I’m going to lock you both in here though,” he said, choosing to not mention that he was leaving the house since he didn’t want to give Jason any ideas. “Don’t try and escape-”

“Or we’ll be punished, yeah, I know,” Jason huffed, murmuring quietly to Dick when the acrobat squirmed in his lap. “Just go. Please.”

Tim nodded. He was sure it wouldn’t take Jason long to figure out he’d left the house, especially since he was going to stop at the manor. But that was alright.

He had things set up. They wouldn’t get two feet near the front door before Tim’s ‘traps’, for lack of a better term, would set in.

With that thought, Tim slipped out and locked the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim collects the cameras and doles out a punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a tag or two last night that come into play in this chapter ;P

“Father doesn’t need your help. He can trace the origin on his own.”

Tim glanced over his shoulder where he was placing his own beaten cameras into his bag to find Damian standing there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“I know,” Tim said. “I just figured I’d take some problems off of Bruce’s shoulders, that way he can spend his time actually  _ looking  _ for Dick and Jason while I look through the cameras, see if I can trace their origin.”

“And what if father already has?”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “Then he would have told me and Dick and Jason would be here,” he replied. “If Bruce already found whoever took them, they’d be here and the culprit would be behind bars.”

Damian was quiet. “The cameras obviously belong to someone who’s tech competent,” he said. “In order for them to work from what I assume is a semi-distance.”

“Semi-distance?”

“The culprit likely lived farther away from Grayson,” Damian explained. “But they had to lived in the same city. And clearly they’d been watching him for some time if they knew where he lived.” Damian pressed his lips together. “Perhaps,” he mused. “It was someone Grayson knew. Someone he trusted. After all, there was no sign of a break in…”

“Well, you keep working on those theories, Damian,” Tim said, trying not to let any concern slip into his tone. “But I need to do a small grocery run. But as soon as I get home, I’ll start trying to find that culprit.”

Damian hummed, waiting until Tim had vanished to pull one last camera out of a hidden space under the table.

“Not unless I find them first.”

…………………….

“How is he?”

“Did you get the water and crackers?”

“How  _ is  _ he?”

Jason growled, glaring at Tim. “He’d be better if you let us go,” he snapped. “Give me the water and crackers.”

Tim remained calm as he approached close enough to hand the items off to Jason. “Come into the living room once you’ve given them to him,” he ordered.

“Or what?” Jason demaded.

“Or Dick gets your punishment,” Tim replied. “Regardless of what state he’s in.”

“Don’t fucking touch him.”

“Then get your ass out to the living room when he’s got his food and water.”

Jason sneered before looking back at Dick who was curled up in Jason’s lap, eyes glazed over and seeing nothing, staring off at some distant world. 

“Dickie?” he prompted softly, uncapping the water bottle and pressing the opening to Dick’s lips. “Hey, can you drink a little for me please?”

Dick didn’t move, hardly blinked, for a few terrifying seconds before the glaze faded just enough for him to weakly lift his shaking hands, wrapping them around Jason’s wrist as he took small little sips before finally pushing the bottle away and burying his face in Jason’s neck.

“Dick, I need you to try and eat a little cracker, okay?” Jason pressed again. “Please?”

Dick stubbornly shook his head. Jason sighed, rubbing his back. “Dick?” Jason whispered, putting his lips right next to Dick’s ear. “I know it’s really scary right now. But I have a plan and I’m going to get us out, okay?”

Dick didn’t react but did pull his head away enough for Jason to help him take a few small bites of cracker.

Once Jason had Dick settled in the corner of the room with a clean sheet from the closet wrapped around him, water bottle and crackers within reach, he stood and made his way towards the living room, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him.

“Alright, asshat,” Jason snapped, walking over to where Tim was seated on the couch, typing away at his laptop which sat at the coffee table. “What do you want?”

“This disrespect needs to stop, Jason,” Tim said calmly. “So you need to be punished.”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. “So what are you going to do?”

“What do parents usually do when their child is naughty?” Tim replied.

Jason blinked. “You can’t be serious. Are you  _ seriously  _ going to spank me?”

“Yes,” Tim replied.

“So you get joy in raping me and Dick but spanking us is considered a punishemtn?”

“I would never hurt Dick.”

“I’m sorry, have you not seen him lately?! That’s  _ your  _ fault.”

“Jason, take off your boxers and get over here. Now.”

“Or what?”

“Or Dick will take the punishment.”

Tim wouldn’t really give Dick the punishment. Not in the state he was in or...well...ever. He cared about him too much.

But Jason didn’t need to know that.

…………..

Damian was more tech inclined than most people - save for Dick - thought he was and it was only a matter of reconfiguring and connecting wires for him to be able to reverse the feed on the single camera he had, hacking into whichever laptop it led to and allowing him to see through the laptop’s camera and see their culprit.

Finding Tim Drake spanking Jason Todd was not something Damian had expected to see.

“Not Todd then,” Damian mused, unable to tear his gaze away from the feed. “Drake. Of  _ course  _ it would be him. Why else would he jump at the chance to look through the cameras. He was hiding evidence.”

“Damian?”

Damian shut down the feed and turned to find Bruce moving towards gihm. “Yes father?”

“What are you doing?”

“I have a lead,” he relied. “But I’d like Drake’s help. I’m going over to speak with him.”

“Willingly?”

“Yes. we have some things to discuss.”

_ More like I’m going to introduce my blade to his intestines.  _ Damian thought to himself as he stood and made hs way up to his room to get what he needed. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone in as himself but this was delicate.

So neither Damian Wayne or Robin could be seen at the scene.

So Damian would make his  _ own  _ name. But Drake would bleed, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Damian is coming."
> 
> “And you’re still cocky about that?”
> 
> “Of course. He won’t do anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter

“Do you see that?” Tim asked, hand resting on Jason’s red, burning ass while the other tried to resist the urge to break the hold and snap Tim’s neck.

“See what?” Jason snarled, biting down a wince when Tim helped him up to sit on the couch, gesturing to the notification which had popped up on the computer screen.

“The notification,” Tim replied, grinning. “Do you know what that means?”

“Obviously  _ not _ .”

“It means someone traced the connection between my cameras and my laptop,” Tim replied. “And it’s not Bruce since he gave me the job.”

“So?”

“So that means Damian is coming,” Tim said.

Jason frowned. “And you’re still cocky about that?”

“Of course,” Tim replied. “He won’t do anything.”

“Tim, he’s going to fucking stab you,” Jason pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ll be lucky to make it out with your head.”

“Damian isn’t going to kill me.”

“Why not?” Jason asked. “Are you going to say he’s in on it? He helped you set everything up?”

“Of course not, I’m not so stupid as to let too many others get invovled,” Tim replied. “But...Damian can’t stab me if he’s been stabbed first.”

Jason went still. “You’re going to kill him.”

“Of course not,” Tim replied, shaking his head. “I’m going to overpower him. Now why don’t you go collect Dick and head down to the basement please?”

Jason was quiet for a long time. “What do you have planned?”

“You’ll see,” Tim confirmed with a smile. “Go get Dick. Take him downstairs. Then come back up.”

Jason didn’t like that, didn’t know what Tim wanted. But he stood anyway, accidentally letting a wince go as his sore ass peeled off the couch. He made his way back to the bedroom after snagging his boxers from the floor, pulling them on before heading in and crouching in front of Dick.

“Hey Dickie,” he whispered as he came closer. “We’re going to go downstairs for a little bit, okay? Well, you are. I have to come back up for whatever dumb reason.”

He reached out and pulled Dick close, hope falling when the other didn’t even react, allowing his limp body to be moved and manipulated. Jason tried to stall as much as possible but all too soon he found himself upstairs and facing Tim again.

“So,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest as Tim came closer. “You said you were going to overpower Damian. How?”

“ _ I’m  _ not going to overpower Damian,” Tim said as he pulled out a syringe, jamming the contents into Jason’s thigh before the older boy could react. “ _ You are.  _ And I think the ‘how’ is going to be pretty damn apart soon.”

“You drugged me so I’d rape him!?” Jason shouted.

“Careful,” Tim warned, stepping back. “Your heart rate will make it work faster.”

“And where are you going to be?” Jason demanded. “Watching?”

“Actually, I won’t be here,” Tim replied. “Or, well,  _ Dick  _ and I won’t be here.”

Jason paled. “Don’t touch him.”

“From the moment I first saw Dick, I knew I wanted him to be mine,” Tim began to explain. “And for awhile, I wanted you too. But you’re too dangerous, Jason. I can’t control. Your attitude right now, after your punishment, is clear enough. So you’re going to overpower Damian, he’s going to kill you, and Dick and I will be long gone.”

“Bruce will find you.”

“Will he?” Tim asked. “He didn’t even know you were missing until Damian came to him.”

With that, Tim turned and made his way to the basement, turning and locking the door so Jason couldn’t try to follow.

“Fuck!” Jason screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts >:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian arrives and Tim *tries* to escape with Dick.
> 
> Turns out, you *really* shouldn't leave your captives alone together to plot and plan, even if one of them seems traumatized and out of his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the ending is kinda rushed (probs gonna end in chapter ten)
> 
> But I didn't want this to go on and on for thirty chapters.
> 
> Enjoy

“Alright, Dickie,” Tim murmured as he knelt over the acrobat who was curled up on his side, facing away from Tim. “What’s the best way to get you out of here, hm? You don’t seem too keen on replying so I suppose I’ll need to drag you out of here.”

Tim hummed, leaning back and tapping his lips. Above him, he heard the sound of the front door crashing in as Damian made his arrival.

“Jason will take care of him,” Tim muttered as he set his hands on his hips. “As for you…”

He turned his back to Dick to think.

Big mistake. He jerked, flailing when an arm wrapped around his throat, blade pressing to his jugular.

“What did you do to Jason?”

Dick’s voice was hoarse from not having been used recently but his grip was firm. Tim held up his hands in defense.

“Just relax, Dick,” he soothed. “Where did you get the knife?”

The tip pressed into his skin a little harder. “What did you do to Jason?” Dick asked again.

“I just gave him a little something to help him deal with Damian,” Tim replied. “It won’t hurt him.”

“But it’ll hurt Damian.”

“Dick.” Tim licked his lips when he recalled that Dick was only wearing a pair of boxers. He cursed his arousal for growing in that moment, forcing himself to focus. “You don’t want to do this.”

“You remember leaving Jason and I alone while you got water and crackers?” Dick asked. “Jason got my out of my head while you were gone. And we came up with a plan.”

“What plan?” Tim asked, giving a weak laugh. “You couldn’t  _ possibly  _ have known-”

“That you were going to give Jason a dose of Poison Ivy’s Pollen so he’d be under it’s effect and fuck Damian while you got me out of here?” Dick asked. “Yeah, actually, we did know. And unfortunately for you, the strain of Ivy’s Pollen that you picked? Jason has been immune to that for  _ years _ .”

Tim’s eyes went wide and he jerked in Dick’s hold when the basement door went flying down the stairs.

“Dick!?” Jason called down.

“I’ve got him,” Dick returned. “Have you called-”

“We called the police,” Jason explained, all but running down the stairs with a gun in hand, Damian following close behind.

“Are you  _ sure _ I can’t gut him?” he snarled.

“Oh, you can,” Jason replied as Dick stepped back, shoving Tim forward. “Just make it look like self-defense.”

Tim went pale before whirling around on Dick. “You can’t!” he shouted. “Dick, you can’t let him kill me! Are you really going to stand there and watch!?”

“No, we’re not,” Jason returned as he walked over to stand next to Dick. “Dick and I will be upstairs, waiting for the police. By the time they get there, it’ll look like I killed you in self-defense and Damian will be nowhere in sight.”

“But Bruce-”

“I left the evidence for father,” Damian declared. “But he will be too late to save you.”

Tim shook his head, backing up as Jason and Dick made their way towards the stairs.

“Dick, please!” he begged, terror in his words. “Don’t do this! Don’t let him do this!”

Dick did not turn around.

……………..

The police interrogations were just as intense as Jason figured them to be but thankfully, both he and Dick were wearing only boxers and the evidence of their assault was all too clear in the dirty sheets and their own bodies.

Bruce was called but Dick refused to look him in the eyes. No matter how Jason tried to sooth him, tried to tell him that Tim’s death was not on his hands, Dick wouldn’t hear it.

“Dick!? Jason!?”

Jason let out a quiet breath, tucking the shock blanket closer around Dick as they looked up to find Bruce running towards them.

“What happened!?” he asked as soon as he stood before them.

Jaosn let out a huff, looking over as he watched the coroner bringing out the body bag from Tim’s house.

“It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're okay, Jason."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

“Bruce is gonna yell at us.”

“He’s not going to yell,” Jason assured. “He’s just going to be disappointed.”

Dick’s shoulders slumped. “That’s worse,” he whispered.

Damian, how had been standing nearby, approached. “How long as Drake had you?”

“Should we know?” Jason demanded.

Damian pressed his lips together. “This was planned?” he asked.

“No,” Dick replied softly. “He’d been watching em since I was a kid. I think Jason was just wrong place, wrong time.”

Damian was silent for a moment. “In the League,” he began. “Assault is the lowest act a person can commit. Legally, we can kill the assaulter.” he frowned. “Would you like me to kill father?”

“No!” Dick shouted at the same time as Jason shrugged and replied, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“ _ No _ ,” Dick stressed, glaring at Jason before looking back to Damian. “No. We’re fine. Besides, Tim is dead.”

“There’s also another way, in the League,” Damian added. “Should the victim choose not to press charges, they will be offered protection.”

“Are you offering to be our protection?” Jason asked.

“Yes,” Damian replied.

“Protect us from what?”

“From father,” Damian explained. “So long as I am around, father cannot attempt to show disappointment or anger towards you. Doing so will envoke a spar with me.”

“Oh, you’re serious,” Jason muttered. “Aren’t you?”

“I am,” Damian replied. “It doesn’t matter if I dislike you, To... _ Jason _ . You are a victim, just as Gray...just as  _ Richard _ is. So it is my job to protect you both.”

Dick gave a small smile. “That means a lot, Damian,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

……………….

Dick couldn’t meet Bruce’s gaze as he and Jason stood side by side in front of Bruce’s desk.

“What happened?” Bruce demanded.

“Tim’s a little freak,” Jason replied. “He’s been stalking Dick since our little birdie was in those stupid-ass little shorts. And all you did was enable him.”

“Explain.”

“He took some damn good pornophraphy pictures of the both of us,” Jason explained, jabbing a finger in Dick’s direction. “And he had cameras in Dick’s apartment. Probably mine too, actually.”

“It was my fault,” Dick mumbled.

“Shut your face,” Jason snapped before looking back at Bruce. “When we confronted Tim the  _ first _ time, he said he’d delete the pictures. When we confronted him the second time about the cameras, he knocked us both out then locked us in his basement.”

Bruce was quiet for a long time before turning his attention to Dick. “When I left you with Tim several months ago while you were under the influence of Ivy’s Pollen...did he…”

“Yes,” Dick replied quietly. “B-but ut’s not the first time so-”

“Dick’s not allowed to talk anymore in this conversation,” Jason decided. “Go sit outside.”

Dick glared at him. “Jason-”

“Go on,” Jason said, shooing him. “All you’re going to do is take the blame for things that aren’t your fault.” his expression softened. “It’s not your fault, Dick.”

Dick pressed his lips together before turning away and leaving. Once he was gone, Jason turned to Bruce.

“Tim raped Dick and I,” he said firmly. “I killed him in self-defense. He was trying to take Dick somewhere else and had drugged me with Pollen. Thankfully, I’ve been immune to that strain for awhile.”

Bruce was silent. “These pictures you said Tim has,” he began. “Do you have them?”

“Not unless he saved them somewhere after I told him to delete them,” Jason replied. “But the cam footage from Dick and Tim’s masks is still saved on the computer. If you want proof, it’s there. I also salvaged Tim’s computer before the cops could grab it and found some recordings of Dick showering.”

Bruce nodded. “Are you alright?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I’m fine.”

Bruce shook his head. “Jason, you were a victim too,” he assured. “It’s alright to not be fine.”

Jason pressed his lips together, before giving a small laugh. “After you’ve died, B...everything else kind of pales in comparison. Really, this is just one more thing to see in my nightmares. But I really am fine. I’ll get over it.”

“I believe you will,” Bruce said, standing and walking over to Jason. “But you’re my son, Jason. And it’s my fault this happened. I’m the one that took Tim in without knowing what he was doing. I’m sorry.”

“Did you just apologize?” Jason asked. “Can you repeat those words for Dick?”

A small smile appeared on Bruce’s face. “Sure,” he confirmed before pulling Jason into a brief hug. “And don’t think I’m not aware that Damian is going to be ‘protecting’ you and Dick from me for awhile.”

“In all honesty, usually that would irritate the shit out of me,” Jason said as they left the study in search of Dick. “But coming from Damian? That’s pretty damn sweet.”

Bruce nodded. “It is,” he replied. They walked for a moment in silence before he spoke again. “I’ll have Tim’s body cremated.”

“Good,” Jason said with a firm nod. “No need to risk Thalia bringing him back to leave and restarting this whole nightmare.”

…………………………

Three Months Later

As Jason had predicted, Damian being around him and Dick  _ all the damn time _ got under his skin pretty quick.

It was also very useful when Jason slipped up on patrol and the criminal got up close in his personal space. He didn’t even get a chance to regain the upper hand before Robin was leaping from the rooftop and taking the criminal down.

“He’s really serious about this,” Jason said as Dick walked over.

“He is,” Dick replied. “I mean, Bruce said the League doesn’t have any actual rule that requires the victim to have protection but that just means this was Damian’s own idea which makes it even sweeter.”

Jason nodded before glancing over at the acrobat. “How are you doing?” he asked gently.

Dick opened his mouth to reply, probably to say he was fine, before he closed it with a sigh.

“I’m not sleeping well,” he replied. “And sleeping in the manor is out of the question. Then again, so is sleeping in my apartment. I’m just paranoid that he’s still watching me or still around.”

“Yeah, I gotcha,” Jason agreed. “My mattress is pretty uncomfortable from how many weapons I’ve taken to keeping within arms reach.”

“I’m getting better though,” Dick added. “It’s not going to be quick, I know that. But...but Damian is helping. You’re helping. Believe it or not, so is Bruce.”

“Yeah, he is,” Jason agreed, nodding. “I wish I could say it makes me sick but...it makes me feel like part of the family again.”

Dick smiled as he reached over to take Jaosn’s hand. “We’re okay, Jason,” he said. 

We’re going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that end!
> 
> And I'll be writing another short (1-2 chapters) involving Dick/Jason/Tim since someone asked for it.
> 
> Totally consensual, unlike this shit : P
> 
> Until then!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
